BellaVision's story!
by Ashliiee
Summary: Hey! THis story is dedicated to BellaVision! Has pairings no BOYx BOY um Stevex Marcia and Soda x Cherry, will continue on request! BYE! 1- i made steve left handed cause i'm cool like that 2- srry if that offended anybody note that didnt turn up on bot


DON'T OWN!!!

* * *

Steve was pissed. Evie, his Evie, his girlfriend… the girl that he gave up being a man whore for dumped him! And for Tim Sheperd!? What the fuck is that about??!!

He hadn't even found out from her, no, her found out from Timmy boy himself!

"Oh, sorry man. I thought you knew!"

He obviously didn't know, and now Tim Sheperd was sporting a black eye and a split lip, compliments of Steve's left fist (1).

Steve laughed at that, he had pounded Sheperd's ass into the ground, he probably would have gotten farther if Dally hadn't stopped him.

"Hey, Stevie, calm down man!" Soda said, as Steve kicked the car they were working on.

"I cant help it man! I mean sure, she cheats on me… but now she actually dumped me!"

Soda looked sadly at his best friend, he had gotten over Sandy a while ago, ever since that girl cheated on him and got pregnant… that bitch.

"C'mon man, go find another girl, a hotter girl."

"There aint no more hot greaser girls out there Soda! They all whore around and I… I actually sorta want a real relationship…"

"Ah! Stevie's growing up!"

Steve blushed a bit, but still glared at his best friend. "I'm serious man! No more whores or sluts or any of that shit… I want a real lady, like one of 'em soc…" he leaned back against the car. "A real hot soc…"

"Don't even joke 'bout that man… there gonna beat your ass up if you even look at them wrong… some of 'em girls can fight."

"Yeah, you would know." Steve laughed.

Soda blushed, remembering the time he had flirted with a real cute, blonde soc girl and how she had slugged him in the jaw, everyone, but Steve, still thought it was her older brother that had almost broke his jaw.

"Shut it man. I can still kick your ass."

"Oh yeah," Steve taunted, "Bring it."

Soda tackeled Steve to the ground and they play restled, hitting each other lightly with anything they could find on the ground.

"Hey! Boys!" A voice called.

Steve and Soda looked up, and their eyes went wide. Standing there were two of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

Both girls were wearing tight, leather jackets, showing off their curvey tops. The girl with the red, wavy hair wore a short leather skirt that showed off her nice butt and the one with the brown hair wore a tight black low rider. Both had dark eye make up on that showed off their eyes and their lips were plump and red. Their hair was layered and the red heads hair was a bit longer then the brunnette. Their hair framed their faces perfectly and the way the light shown down on them made them look like dark angels, doing the devils bidding (2).

"You gonna say hi?" The brunnette asked.

Steve and Soda scrambled up, pushing each other and falling down on the oily floor.

The red head giggled. "Ya'll should be figure skaters…"

Both boys blushed at that.

"Don't cha just love when boys blush around ya Cher?"

"You better believe I do Marcia."

"THose are beautiful names." Soda breathed.

"THankyou." CHerry replied, stroaking Soda's cheek.

"I've never seen you around here before." Steve murmered, watching as Marcia's hand rubbed his chest.

"THat's cause were socs, boys." Marcia said, grinning when both Soda and Steve looked at them like they were crazy.

"Oh, but we are, boys. Were just tired of how snobby all those other girls are. Even the boys! Do you know that they all spend like thirty minutes in the bathroom, lookin at themselves!" Cherry exclaimed.

Soda blushed and Steve grinned. "So does Soda here."

"Ah, but Soda's hot." Cherry grinned at Soda who seemed to be leaning in for kiss.

Cherry grabed the back of Soda's head and tugged him down for an intense kiss. Tounges met as the two fought for entrance, in the end Soda won.

Marcia grinned at Steve and pulled him for a kiss as well.

It was love at first sight…

* * *

Down the street Evie and Tim were holding hands and walking down the street, when they got to the end of the block, they saw Steve and Soda making out with two hot girls.

"Damn." Tim murmered. "Wish I had some ass like that."

"UGH! You jerk!" Evie shouted, smacked Tim and walked away, plotting ways to get her wonderful Steve back.

* * *

Dedicated to BellaVision, cause she gave me the idea to write this. ON her request I'll continue it, otherwise it's just a one- shot.

You know, it feel kinds weird to write a story that doesn't have BOY x BOY pairings… oh well! R & R please!!!!


End file.
